


What scares you the most

by MoonchildMalec



Series: Twitter drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec are cuddling in bed, basking in the golden light of early morning, as they suddenly get onto the conversation of their fears.





	What scares you the most

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another drabble inspired by one of Yara's tweets (https://twitter.com/ItsYaraSket/status/891005151456235520). You know the drill by now.

The sunlight filtered through the sheer drapes of Magnus’ bedroom, painting everything gold. Magnus had been awake for some time, quite content to just bask in the light flooding the room and the warmth of the body splayed out next to him.

As much as people liked to label him as a party person, a night owl who would be awake and going at it until long into the night, Magnus loved the morning. The golden rays, the still and quiet, the promise of a brand new day where the problems and arguments of yesterday can be washed away. Most of all, however, Magnus loved the way the soft beams of light lit up the angles of Alec’s face, how it caught in his hair and gave it an entirely new and ethereal hue, how it seemed to paint his soft snores into something more melodic. How it caught in Alec’s eyes and made them sparkle as he cracked them open, rubbing the sleep from one eye at a time.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered with a smile as he cuddled closer to Alec, seeking his warm glow and the feel of his smooth skin.

“Morning baby,” Alec huffed in response, his voice gravelly and low.

For a while, they both seemed content to just lie there in silence, enjoying the close proximity, stroking light fingers over arms and abs and anything they could reach.

Then, out of nowhere, Alec blurted out “What scares you?”

Magnus blinked twice, dazed expression on his face, not quite comprehending the sudden question. He hesitated for a moment longer.

“Watching the people I care about age and die. What about you?” Alec now had his full attention, and he turned onto his side so he was facing his boyfriend.

Alec hummed in response, as if he had been expecting that very reply.

“I guess… I guess I’m afraid of letting people down, of not being enough. I’m afraid that the people I love will die and that I won’t be able to do anything about it, that I won’t be able to stop it from happening somehow. It’s already happened once, and I can’t let it happen ever again.”

Magnus chuckled, “Is that why you keep me on such a short leash?”  
Alec gave him an amused quirk of an eyebrow and a slight shake of his head to show he disapproved of Magnus’ teasing, before leaning in and pecking a kiss onto the tip of Magnus’ nose.

“In all seriousness, though, if there’s something I’ve learned in my long life it’s that things like that happen,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s cheek. “There are some things we can’t control, no matter how much we want to, that’s just the way life goes. We can’t stop the world from turning or time from ticking. I know that everyone I know and love will grow old and die sooner or later, and although I’m scared of watching it happen, I’ve accepted it. I’m sorry you carry such a heavy weight on your shoulders, Alexander. I know it can’t be easy to feel responsible for as many people as you do, so if there’s anything I can do to help, anything at all, know that I will do it.”

Alec leaned in as if to kiss Magnus, and just before their lips met, he whispered, “You can promise me you’ll never leave me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.”


End file.
